Question: Simplify the following expression: $ q = \dfrac{10k + 9}{2k + 4} + 4 $
Solution: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{2k + 4}{2k + 4}$ $ \dfrac{4}{1} \times \dfrac{2k + 4}{2k + 4} = \dfrac{8k + 16}{2k + 4} $ Therefore $ q = \dfrac{10k + 9}{2k + 4} + \dfrac{8k + 16}{2k + 4} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply add the numerators: $q = \dfrac{10k + 9 + 8k + 16}{2k + 4} $ $q = \dfrac{18k + 25}{2k + 4}$